I'm Your Biggest Fan, Charlie Brown!
I'm Your Biggest Fan, Charlie Brown! is an traditional animation/flash animation TV special broadcast on NBC in November 26, 2004. It's a crossover between Peanuts TV specials, Spongebob Squarepants, Ed, Edd n Eddy, Max & Ruby and Peep and the Big Wide World. The TV special is produced by Mendelson/Melendez, United Planktons Pictures Inc., Nickelodeon, AKA Cartoon Inc., Nelvana Limited, 9 Story Entertainment, WGBH Boston and Discovery Kids and distributed by United Feature Syndicate Inc., Nickelodeon, Cartoon Network, WGBH Boston and Discovery Kids. Trivia * The Narrator from Peep and the Big Wide World, French Narrator, Time Cards, Bubble Translation, and Adults with Tromeboning are absent in the TV special. * Spongebob mentions his grandfather in the TV special. * This is the only time, Tom meets the Bluejays. * This is the only time, Tom meets Raccoon. * This is the only time, Tom meets Bunnies. * This is the only time, Tom meets Rabbit. * This is the only time, Tom meets Squirrel. * This is the only time, Tom meets Hoot the Owl. * This is the only time, Tom meets Newton the Turtle. * This is the only time, Tom meets Squeak. Also this is the only time Squeak encounters Tom. * This is the only time, Tom meets Beaver Boy. * This is the only time, Tom meets Frog. * This is the only time, Tom meets Skunk. * Sarah calls Charlie Brown as "Blockhead" is a similar way how she says her line "Eddy, you blockhead!" on the Ed, Edd n Eddy episode "An Ed Too Many", "One + One = Ed", and "Every Which Way But Ed". * Lucy mentions the events were she ates and bitten some record discs when she is little referencing the original Peanuts 1950's comic strip. * Patrick, Ed, Ruby and Louise draws a Silly Face on Charlie Browin's Head on the Back and Peppermint Patty calls him as "A perfect Chuck model" is a reference to It's the Great Pumpkin Charlie Brown. * Running Gags: ** Lucy ruins Eddy's scam for copying her Psychiatrist Booth. ** Football Gag: During this time, Edd tells Lucy to not to pull the football from Charlie Brown, Lucy tells Edd to try to do it, Charlie Brown tries to kick it from Edd, but fails and Edd hurts in pain. ** Jonny's head gets stuck on the mailbox. ** Sarah punching Patrick right in the eye. ** Kevin calls Spongebob as "SpongeDork". ** Schroeder tries to play his piano, but interrupted by Squidward blowing on his clarinet. ** Quack and Peep bumps into each other. ** Sarah calls someone's names: *** Mr. Krabs: Fatty Crab *** Max: Hopping Toddler Rabbit *** Linus: Blanket-holder boy *** Squeak: Little Scaredy Mouse ** Jimmy slaping Spongebob for not to take off his retainer. ** Skunk sprays on Eddy or Ruby or Sally. ** Spongebob calling Jimmy a Hurt-boy. ** Edd slaping Ed for not to take off his Hat. ** Eddy spanks Squidward's nose. ** Max tries to steal Plank from Jonny. ** Ms. Puff or Mr. Krabs angers at Rolf or Kevin. * This is the second time, Eddy is sprayed by a skunk (Skunk from Peep and the Big Wide World sprayed on him), first was on the Ed, Edd n Eddy episode "Sorry Wrong Ed". * This is the second time, Charlie Brown's shirt gets stuck, first was on A Charlie Brown Valentine. * The sound effect when Snoopy struggles to open the door is the same sound as heard in Happy New Year, Charlie Brown!. * This is the only Peanuts special to have more slapstick and educational values. * This is the only Peanuts special to have someone saying "Dork" and "Idiot". * Eddy references the events of the Ed, Edd n Eddy episode "Rent-a-Ed" by suggesting that Rolf went naked and Ed ruined the Chez la Sweat scam making Jonny's house destroyed. * The special is eventually going to be the finale of Spongebob SquarePants after the movie and season 3 for this non-canon due to some characters from the series appeared in the special. *Fourth Wall Breaks: **After when Eddy tries to push Snoopy's doghouse, he said it was a big crossover special ever to be in history. **Durring the scene when Ruby, Lucy and Nazz are talking about Kevin is upset with Mr. Krabs, Nazz said Ruby, other characters on Max & Ruby and Peep and the Big Wide World are animated in flash while others are in traditional animation. **When Spongebob asking Edd about Raccoon's Trash stuffs, Edd says he, Ed, Eddy and the kids' outlines are wobbling. **At the end of the special, Edd tells Rerun that the special contains slapstick and educational values. Category:TV Specials Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover TV Specials Category:Peanuts Category:Ed, Edd, n' Eddy Category:SpongeBob Squarepants Category:Max and Ruby Category:Peep and the Big Wide World Category:2004 Category:NBC